A Kitten
by DeweyDuck
Summary: The boys want to go outside, but they have to prove their responsibility first.
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm back with more stories! :) This one has the triplets when they're seven years old. ENJOY!!

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were in their room on their Uncle Donald's house boat, all in their own little self claimed area. Each were doing something different. Louie, the youngest triplet, was sleeping, Dewey, the middle triplet, was playing with a few of his toys, and Huey, the oldest triplet, was simply observing the town from the window in their room.

"Do you guys ever wish Uncle Donald would let us go out into the city? Or at least go to public school?" Huey asked, looking back at his brothers. He wasn't necessarily expecting an answer, since they both looked busy with their own thing.

"Only you'd want to go to real school Huey." Dewey pointed out, rolling a toy car across the room to where Louie was.

"Hey! Watch it!" Louie whined. "I'm trying to sleep." He rolled the toy car back to Dewey.

"But really guys, don't you ever want to go outside?" Huey asked.

"Nah, I just want to sleep." The youngest triplet mumbled, turning to his side to look at his brothers better while they talked.

"Dewey?" The red triplet looked over at his younger brother.

"Well, I guess. It would be nice to be outside sometimes." Dewey admitted, lying back on the floor and rolling the car away.

"As much as I like rules and safety and stuff," Huey started.

"Uncle Donald is way too protective." The triplets said in unison and then sighing as one.

"You're right Hue, it would be nice to go outside sometimes." Dewey agreed.

"And get some fresh air, maybe take a nap outside on the grass." Louie claimed, stretching and yawning a bit. Huey walked over to where his brothers were lying down and lied down in between them.

"Maybe he'll let us go outside one day. Right guys?" Huey looked side to side at Dewey and Louie.

"Or, we can sneak out." Dewey suggested, sitting up a bit.

"Sneak out!?" Huey and Louie said in unison, sitting up as well.

"Dewey! Are you crazy?" Huey whisper shouted. "We're just kids, I mean, what would we even do to sneak out?"

"It seems like too much work really. Can't we just ask to go outside, maybe, once or twice a week?" Louie suggested.

"I've tried." Huey claimed. "Uncle Donald always says no."

"Which is totally unfair." Dewey stated. "We're gonna go crazy in here if we don't go outside."

"Not to mention the home schooling he does is completely inaccurate." Huey explained.

"And boring." Louie added. "We should probably just give up and role with it."

"Yeah, it's not like life in here is ever going to get any better." Dewey claimed.

"You're probably right, sorry for bringing it up….again." The red triplet apologized.

"It's okay Huey, we get how you feel." The middle triplet stated. "We want to leave too."

"Yeah. To be honest, it gets kinda boring sleeping all day." Louie admitted.

"Not to mention that it's completely unhealthy to sleep all day." Huey laughed softly and poked his youngest brother's cheek.

"Ow! You know I hate it when you do that." He complained. The older triplets laughed quietly.

"You know you love us." Dewey claimed. Louie chuckled and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I do love you guys."

"It's a good thing we have each other. It'd be awful if we had to stay in a room like this by ourselves. Without one another to keep us company." Huey explained.

"Don't even bring that up Hue. You know we hate that thought." Dewey leaned to the side, leaning against his older brother, Louie doing the same thing. Huey put an arm around his brothers, closing his eyes lightly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Huey held his brothers close to him. "I'm sorry."

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Dewey sat up, smiling and looked at his brothers.

"I was wondering when he would call us." Louie stated. He stood up and waited for Huey and Dewey to do the same. Huey stood, bringing Dewey up with him.

"Boys! Huey, Dewey, Louie!" Donald called out again.

"Coming Uncle Donald!" Huey yelled, so their Uncle could hear him. The triplets made their way to the table and sat down next to each other.

"Here you go boys." Donald placed an individual bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of them.

"Thank you." Huey said with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Donald." Dewey, too, smiled. There was a bit of a silence as they waited for the youngest triplet to say his thank you.

"Louie." Huey cleared his throat and looked over at his youngest brother, who had already taken a spoonful of the food.

"Hm?" The green triplet turned to look at his brothers.

"Say thank you." Huey muttered in a soft scold.

"Oh, thank you Uncle Donald." Louie said quietly, a bit embarrassed that he had forgotten to thank his uncle for the food.

"You're welcome." Donald said with a smile. He went over to the sink and began washing the dishes that he had used to cook his nephews' food. The triplets began eating their lunch, talking to each other softly in some moments. Donald cleared his throat after he finished washing the dishes in the sink. Huey used his napkin to wipe his mouth as he turned to look at his uncle.

"Hm?" Dewey had his mouth full, looking over at Donald. Louie stayed quiet and continued eating, but still looked at his uncle.

"Boys, I overheard you talking in your room." The triplets froze, afraid that they would get in trouble. "And you know why I don't let you go out."

"We know Uncle Donald." Huey muttered. "We're sorry…"

"It was all Huey though." Louie claimed with his mouth full. He swallowed the food and looked over at his uncle. "He brought up the topic in the first place."

"Lou!" Huey frowned in Louie's direction. "Come on, are you serious?" The youngest sibling simply shrugged.

"Boys, boys! It's okay. You don't have to blame each other. It's a lot of responsibility to be out there in the world."

"But Huey's responsible. He can take care of us." Dewey claimed.

"Huey can't always be there for you two. Especially you Dewey." The middle triplet looked down at his lap.

"I know." He muttered. "But, what if we all were responsible, then could we go outside?"

"Well, I don't know." Donald thought about for a bit.

"Please Uncle Donald." The triplets said in unison, giving him puppy eyes. Donald sighed and closed his eyes lightly.

"It takes a lot to be responsible. It's not that easy, and Huey isn't always that responsible either."

"Please, please, please." They said at once.

"We can't stay in here all our lives Uncle Donald." Louie claimed.

"Fine, but how will you prove that you're responsible?" Donald crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Um, one second." Dewey pulled his brothers into a group huddle. "Okay, what screams responsibility?" He asked in a whisper.

"You mean besides literally screaming 'responsibility'?" Louie asked. Dewey pushed Louie away by his face gently with a small laugh.

"Yes, besides that."

"What about a pet?" Huey suggested.

"You mean like a puppy or a kitten?" Louie asked.

"Well, yeah, but not the kitten." Huey stated.

"Why not? Cats hardly do anything. It'll be an easy win." Dewey explained.

"Yeah, but, don't you think Uncle Donald will see through that?" The triplets looked over at Donald.

"Huey, it's Uncle Donald." The blue triplet claimed. "Come on, it's super easy. Plus he asked us, so I'm sure he'll agree."

"Okay...fine, but, just keep the cat away from me if we get it." Huey whispered.

"Deal." The younger triplets said with a small smirk. They sat back up and looked at their uncle.

"So?" Donald looked over at the middle triplet.

"Uncle Donald, can we have a kitten?"


	2. Chapter 1

Donald looked at his nephews in a short silence.

'A kitten?' He thought. 'Well I guess pets are a big responsibility, and they really want to prove that they're responsible.' He sighed softly.

"You know what boys, sure. You can have a kitten." Donald replied. Dewey jumped out of his seat and cheered. Louie smiled slightly.

"Thanks Uncle Donald." He muttered. Huey laughed nervously, but quietly. He wasn't really a big fan of cats, so having one as a pet kind of worried him.

"When are we gonna get it? Is it soon? Can we go today!?" The middle triplet asked excitedly. He was jumping up and down. In all honesty, he had always wanted a pet, dog or cat, he didn't care, so this was a huge win for him. He knew cats were lazy and if he and his brothers took care of it well, then they would get to go outside.

"You three won't be going anywhere." Donald clarified. "I'm going to go to the pet store and get one, you three are staying here."

"Awe, come on Uncle Donald. Let us go with you." Dewey whined.

"The only reason you three are getting a cat is so you can prove you're responsible enough to go outside. Don't think you can trick me." The blue clad duckling huffed and crossed his arms. Huey looked at his younger brothers, Louie had continued eating and Dewey was still pouting as he was slumped back in his chair. The eldest triplet watched Louie finish eating and take his dishes to the sink. He had to stand on a stool to get up there without harming the plastic bowl and cup. He didn't exactly understand why they had to prove that they were responsible enough to go outside. He was pretty responsible more than half the time and Louie knew how to take care of himself just fine, when he wasn't being lazy that is. As for Dewey, he was a bit eccentric, so, yeah, they probably did have to prove that they could all be responsible at the same time.

"You can watch some TV while I'm gone." Donald said to his nephews as he stood up from his seat. "I won't be long. Don't answer the door or the phone unless it has my name on-"

"On the caller ID, we know Uncle Donald." The triplets replied in unison. Right when Donald left the house boat, the triplets looked at each other.

"Not it!" Huey and Dewey called.

"No fair!" Louie whined. "It's Dewey's turn to wash the dishes!"

"But I called the 'not it' baby brother, so _you_ have to wash them." Dewey claimed. Louie crossed his arms and looked down at the ground with a pouty face before looking back up at his older brothers with teary puppy dog eyes. The older triplets froze in place at the look their baby brother was giving them.

"We-We told you not to use that look on us." Huey stuttered.

"Why not?" Louie asked, his voice slightly whiny. "It works all the time."

"It works too well." Dewey finally gave in with a sigh. "Fine, I'll wash the dishes." Louie smiled and hugged his older brother.

"Thanks Dew. I call choosing the channel!" The youngest triplet called out.

"I swear, that kid is evil." Dewey muttered to his older brother.

"Don't say that Dewey, but yes, I can see it." Huey agreed, his voice a whisper so their baby brother wouldn't hear them talking about him.

"The dishes aren't going to wash themselves." Louie claimed from where he was sitting. Dewey growled quietly and went to the sink, standing on the stool. He rolled up his sleeves and turned the faucet on.

"Hubert, brother, can you hand me the dishes on the table please?" Dewey said while looking in Louie's direction.

"Why yes Dewford, I can." Huey handed Dewey the dishes that were on the table.

"Thanks Huey, it's great to have a _brother_ that _helps_ with the _chores_." The middle triplet emphasized a few of the words.

"You can't guilt trip me!" Louie claimed.

"Do you not have a soul or something? I mean, seriously, would it kill you to help with the chores once in a while? You get out of everything!"

"It's cause I'm the baby triplet." The green triplet boasted.

"Yeah, by two seconds from Huey and one second from me!" Dewey yelled.

"Dewey, calm down, if it makes you feel better, I'll wash the dishes." Huey offered.

"Okay, thanks Hue." Dewey hopped down from the stool and dried his hands on a towel before making his way over to where Louie was and sitting next to him.

"I told you it would work." Dewey claimed, his voice quiet as he spoke in a soft, scolding tone. The youngest triplet shrugged.

"I never said it wouldn't, since I was my plan, but it was great acting on your half, I actually thought you were mad." Louie laughed quietly.

"Oh no, I was actually mad." The middle triplet clarified, grabbing the controller from his brother. Louie looked at his hand, where the controller once was and then moved his eyes so he was looking at his brother.

"So you two planned this, huh?" Huey asked, standing behind his younger brothers.

"Huey!" The blue and green triplets exclaimed, jumping slightly as they turned to look at him.

"We, can explain?" Louie claimed, his statement more like a question.

"Uh-huh, sure." The oldest triplet muttered.

"What about the dishes?" Dewey asked, but was shocked to see that he had already finished washing them.

"Already done." Huey stated. "But, I think one of you didn't finish drinking their water, so I left it out until you drink it." The younger triplets gulped as they looked at each other.

"Who left some water?" The green triplet asked.

"You." Huey walked over to the sink, bringing back a green cup. "Drink up baby brother, I don't want to see a single drop left." Louie took the cup and looked inside. There was only a little bit of water in the cup.

"There's just a little bit left, can't I just throw it out?" He asked. Huey shook his head. The youngest triplet groaned as he continued to look into the cup. "You did something to the water, didn't you?"

"Why would you accuse me of such a thing Lou, I would never." The red clad duckling claimed. "Come on, one gulp." He grabbed the hand that was holding the cup and put it up to his brother's bill.

"I don't want to." Louie whined, but when he spoke, Huey tilted the cup so he drank the water. The green triplet coughed at the sudden drink in his mouth before spitting it back into the cup. "Ew! It tastes like soap!" Huey laughed at his youngest brother's reaction.

"Maybe next time you won't leave your colorful little plans lying about for me to find."

"At least tell me you put my drawings back under my bed." Louie was wiping his tongue with his sleeve, trying to get rid of the soap.

"Don't worry, I put them back under there." Huey stated. "This was just a lot to not of revenge that I had planned for the last time you got out of chores."

"Okay, okay, I won't do it again." Louie claimed. "But I'm still choosing the channel cause you pranked me like that."

"Whatever makes you happy baby brother." The triplets then proceeded to sit side by side in the couch as they watched TV, time went by quickly and it was now three thirty in the afternoon. The three brothers had fallen asleep, the younger two resting their heads on their older brother's shoulders. Donald came home not too long after the clock hit three forty. He held a small, fluffy, white kitten in one hand as he closed the door with the other hand. As he walked in, he smiled as he saw his nephews sleeping on the couch. He walked over to them and turned the TV off, placing the kitten in their laps.

"Boys, wake up." He called out softly. Huey slowly woke up and froze as he saw the kitten on his lap. His body stiffened as the small creature began walking from his lap and into Dewey's. The middle triplet stirred as he felt Huey's body stiffen. He opened his eyes slowly, yawning a bit. He looked down at his lap and he couldn't help but let out a small scream of excitement.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" His eyes sparkled as he reached down to pet the small cat. The kitten jumped a bit, having being frightened from the volume if the middle triplet's voice, and landed in Louie's lap. The green triplet immediately woke up when the kitten landed in his lap. He smiled brightly as the little fluffy, cloud resembling cat. He slowly moved his hand to pat the top of its head, the pet leaning into the touch, purring softly. "Awe, lucky." Dewey whined quietly. "I wanted to pet it"

"Her name is Marshmallow. The clerk at the pet store said she was the runt and her mom didn't want to feed her." Huey looked over at the kitten, his hands a bit shaky. "But, she's also really mischievous, see how you handle her now." The little white cat made her way slowly back to Huey's lap, pawing his legs gently before lying down. Huey suddenly stood up, the kitten almost falling to the ground, but being caught by Donald. "Huey! Be careful!" He scolded. "That's strike one."

"Strike one!?" Dewey and Louie exclaimed. Huey looked from the kitten, to his uncle, and finally to his brothers.

"I'll, b-be in our room. " He muttered, before rushing to his shared room, closing the door behind him and leaving the rest of his family confused.


	3. Chapter 2

Dewey looked at the door of his room and then looked over at Louie. The green triplet shrugged, not sure why his oldest brother had simply walked away like that. The middle triplet looked back at his uncle.

"Can I hold her?" He asked softly.

"Of course, she is yours and your brothers' kitten after all." Donald handed his middle nephew the small kitten, as it mewed softly. Dewey held Marshmallow carefully. "Be careful with her, she's really fragile."

"I will Uncle Donald." The blue clad duckling turned to face his younger brother. "She's so cute, isn't she Lou?"

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered.

"Come on Lou, say that to this face." Dewey held up the kitten, close to Louie's face. Marshmallow purred, nuzzling into the youngest triplet's face, rubbing her head against his cheek. Louie smiled and took the kitten from his brother's hands.

"Okay, fine, she is pretty cute." Louie laughed softly as the kitten continued to purr.r.

"Pretty cute!? She has fluffy white fur and big gray eyes. She's adorable!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Okay boys, take Marshmallow to your room while I get her things." Donald stated, walking back to the entrance.

"Yes Uncle Donald." The two triplets stood up and walked over to their room. Marshmallow, despite being very small and young, was a very spry little kitten, wanting out of Louie's hold on her.

"She's moving too much." Louie muttered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Hm?" Dewey looked back at his brother as he opened the door to their room. "I don't think she wants you to hold her."

"Then you take her."

"Just place her down and see what she does." The blue triplet watched as Louie set Marshmallow down. As the small kitten was placed on the ground, she looked around before walking into their bedroom, nonchalantly. "Welp, there she goes." Dewey claimed as his followed where the kitten was going. "Hue, heads up! Marshmallow's coming your way." Huey jumped out of his hiding spot from under his bed with a small yelp and climbed on top of it. Marshmallow made her way to where she could see Huey on top of his bed. She tilted her head to the side, meowing once to get his attention. The red clad duckling peeked over the edge of the bed to look at the kitten. "Huey? Is everything okay?" Dewey asked.

"Yep, everything's fine." Huey claimed, still watching the kitten as she moved throughout the room before going back to where Louie and Dewey stood. Marshmallow rubbed up against Louie's leg, purring as she looked up at him.

"Awe! She likes you Lou." Dewey smiled, before sitting down on the floor to pet Marshmallow. The small cat leaned into the middle triplet's hand, walking over to his lap and lying down in it. "Oh my gosh." The blue duckling smiled wider at the cuteness of the tiny kitten that was resting in his lap.

"Dewey. Don't, move." Huey warned.

"What? Why not?"

"You don't know when she'll pounce on you!" The oldest triplet hid under his bed covers, shivering at the thought.

"Hue, you're being ridiculous. She's just a tiny little kitten. She can't really do much yet." The middle triplet claimed, gently petting the now sleeping kitten.

"Oh yeah? Just wait until she's on a high shelf and knocking things over. Just you wait Dewey, cause I'm telling you, cats are evil." Huey explained, trailing the 'e' in evil for a bit. Louie laughed softly, sitting down next to Dewey.

"Yeah right. Look at her, she's harmless." The youngest triplet claimed, looking over at his oldest brother.

"For now, for now. We should have gotten a dog, or a fish, or something, anything that isn't, isn't that!" Huey pointed at the white fluff ball in his younger brother's lap.

"You're exaggerating Hue." Dewey slowly, and gently picked Marshmallow up from his lap as he lied down on his back. He then placed her on his stomach as she continued sleeping. "Plus, I thought you got over your little kitty cat fear." He teased.

"Over it?" Huey scoffed. "As if, look at that thing. With its claws and beady eyes. That 'cuteness', that you see is all a disguise, she's evil guys."

"She's just a kitten Huey, she doesn't have claws yet, and her eyes are actually really big." Louie explained.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Dewey laughed softly.

"Whatever Huey." The triplets sighed, closing their eyes lightly, waiting for their uncle to come back. When they opened their eyes, Marshmallow was no longer sleeping on Dewey's stomach. They all turned to look over at the living area of the house boat.

"Guys, she's trying to climb the couch." Louie stated.

"What!?" Dewey yelled. "She's too tiny, she's gonna fall." The middle triplet rushed to the couch and picked the kitten up. "Phew, thank goodness." He looked down at Marshmallow and poked her nose softly. "Don't run of Marshmallow, you'll get hurt."

"Dewey, you're talking to a kitten." Louie pointed out, walking over to the couch to stand beside his brother. Huey slowly followed Louie into the living room. "I wonder what's taking Uncle Donald so long."

"He probably parked car again." Dewey claimed, holding Marshmallow up in the air. "She is just the cutest little thing, don't you think?" He asked, looking over at his brothers.

"Yeah, she is pretty cute." Louie smiled, taking ahold of the kitten. "Have you changed your mind yet Huey? She's cute, right?" The youngest triplet put Marshmallow against his eldest brother's face. Huey froze, not moving for a long time.

"Hue?" Dewey called out. "Huey?" He walked over to him and poked his cheek, which resulted in him fainting, forcing Dewey to catch him. "What the heck just happened!?"

"Is he okay!?" Louie asked frantically, holding Marshmallow close to him. The kitten slipped out of his grip as he helped Dewey lie their older brother down on the ground gently.

"I-I don't know. Huey? Can you hear me?" Dewey asked, waving his hand in front of his brother's face. Meanwhile, Marshmallow had managed to get herself on top of the couch, and climbed up to the counter. She mewed softly as she came into contact with a wooden spoon. The kitten bat at the spoon, knocking it off the counter. The triplets, however, did not notice, since they were busy trying to wake Huey up. Marshmallow then began walking towards the fridge, trying to figure out a way up, when she couldn't find it, she did the next best thing, climb up a towel that was hanging on the wall to get to the ironing board and then hop up onto a cabinet. She mewed a bit louder, this time wanting to get the attention of Dewey and Louie. The two turned to look at where the sound came from, both screaming a bit as they rushed over to try and get her down. Dewey grabbed a chair, dragging it to the cabinet area and getting on top of it. Louie held the chair steady.

"Dewey, hurry up! Uncle Donald's almost here." Louie claimed, hearing the door begin to open.

"Almost, there." The middle triplet was reaching as high as he could to try and get the kitten down, who simply say there, licking her paw. Donald walked in, carrying a few necessities for Marshmallow. He saw two of his nephews trying to get the said kitten down and his third nephew lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Boys!" He yelled, setting the things down to the side. "What's going on in here!?" Donald closed the door and went over to Huey, picking his up and lying him down on the couch. "And what happened to Huey!?" Louie looked up at Dewey, who was still on the chair, the blue triplet looking down. Marshmallow had now made her way down by herself, walking on the counter and on the couch to lie down next to an unconscious Huey. The two younger triplets teared up, afraid of getting in trouble. They began crying as they blubbered out excuse after excuse. "It's okay boys, it's okay." Louie sniffed, looking over at Donald.

"Really?" He asked timidly.

"We're not in trouble?" Dewey continued, wiping his eyes.

"No, you're not in trouble, but what happened to your brother?" The two shrugged.

"I just put Marshmallow close to his face." Louie grabbed the kitten and did the same action from earlier, earning a sneeze from the red triplet as he slept. His face had turned slightly red, so Louie pulled Marshmallow away, before putting her back, earning another sneeze from Huey. Donald sighed.

"Oh boy."


End file.
